


my love has concrete feet

by wanderNavi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, bad timeline, robin at validar: if not for the laws of this land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderNavi/pseuds/wanderNavi
Summary: “You certainly take more after your mother than me,” Validar mused.
Relationships: Frederick/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 8





	my love has concrete feet

**Author's Note:**

> A little ~~semi-incomplete~~ something just to knock off some rust and trim the WIP spreadsheet. 
> 
> Title from “Heavy In Your Arms” by Florence + The Machine.

“You certainly take more after your mother than me,” Validar mused over a dinner of lamb slow cooked in a thick sauce of cloves and paprika. Fresh-cut tomatoes spilled their flesh over the polished metal of his knife and fork. Robin hadn’t touched a single grain of her rice.

“Good,” Robin hissed. Without glancing once at the proffered wine, she glared at the man on the other side of the table crafted from pale wood and laden with steaming and fragrant dishes.

Validar raised a thin eyebrow at her pristine silverware. “The food isn’t drugged,” he said conversationally and pointedly helped himself to another serving of vegetables from the platter between them. Robin already swapped their utensils while he wasn’t looking. “I’m not so arrogant as to cart you off with all your, ah, friends –” a flash of vile distaste for a fraction of a blink “—are waiting on your health so eagerly.”

Unable to help herself, Robin huffed once. “That would be a declaration of war that Plegia can ill afford.”

He took a single bite, dark eyes piercing, dark eyes she inherited. Slowly, he smiled and after he swallowed he said, “War would be the least of all our concerns.”

* * *

Robin came home to Frederick awake and waiting. Low flames in the hearth kept him company along with a lone candle spilling light upon their table and thin book he had been reading. He was still dressed in his day cloths, like he hadn’t contemplated at all that he should prepare for bed and the thick night outside while she was still trapped by courtesy and diplomacy in a dinner with a man she refused to call father. Upon the door opening, he immediately lifted his head and got to his feet.

At once, all her frustration shivered and dissolved and all she could do as she slung her coat off was say, “It’s late. You didn’t have to stay up.”

Warm hands took her coat and brushed her loose hair behind her ear. “It’s no trouble,” he said. “Given how little you looked forward to this appointment, I thought it pertinent to give you at least something to end the day well on.”

A small smile attempted in vain to grow, but it slid off as she sighed and slumped minutely into his waiting embrace. “Gods, if only there was a way to get rid of the Grimleal without instigating another war. They’re never going to let up until I –”

Frederick’s arms tightened in warning.

Tipping her head back, Robin frowned at his shadow shrouded face. “You know it’s true,” she said, but in a whisper. None of them wanted to face the truth of the matter head-on; that should she die and her body immediately destroyed, the great blade hanging above all their heads would immediately vanish.

Weary, he said, “It’s late. Let’s go to bed.”

“Alright,” she agreed. Hesitatingly, she leaned up and kissed him softly. A kiss that thank the gods was still returned. Drawing apart, she said, “Thank you for waiting.”

He kissed her once more and reluctantly let go. He asked, “Did you eat anything?”

“No.”

“Do you want to eat?”

“No. I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”

Slipping a thin pink ribbon in place of his position in the book, he shut the covers and snuffed out the candle. The hearth fire crackled. When she slipped under their thick blankets, she instantly dropped into a deep sleep as content as could be. Which given the looming threat of Plegia, of assassination attempts, of her blood, of the ghosts of war strangling the uneasy peace, wasn’t very content at all.


End file.
